Elle A Tout Ce Que Nous Avons
by Madamgirl
Summary: When a new girl starts school at Webster High, she doesn't get the best reactions from Chyna and Olive.
1. La Nouvelle Fille

**Elle A Tout Ce Que Nous Avons**

**Summary: When a new girl starts school at Webster High, she doesn't get the best reactions from Chyna and Olive.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned more, but I don't. I only own my computer, ****Étoile****, and my demented mind.**

**Chyna's POV **

It was another ordinary day at Webster High, or at least it started out that way. Everyone was discussing the new prodigy that would be joining the A.N.T. program. They all knew that she was an exchange student a little older than herself, named Étoile. Besides that, they knew nothing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Gibson opened the door, and the room went silent. There was a French girl standing in the doorway. She introduced herself as Étoile. She had dark brown hair with caramel highlights, chocolate brown eyes, a black beret, and was wearing a dark blue tee shirt. Chyna, along with Olive and Fletcher decided to properly introduce themselves.

"Hi. I'm Chyna. I'm a musically prodigy here at Webster High," remarked Chyna.

"It's nice to meet you Chyna. As you may have already heard at my arrival, I'm Étoile Duciel. I remember every musical fact, symbol, tune, or lyric I've ever heard."

Olive then went on to announce, " I'm Olive Doyle. I too remember everything I've ever heard or seen, but you only know musically facts, so I guess our talents are slightly different. Also, I noticed you name means "star from the sky" in French."

Finally, Fletcher commented, "My name's Fletcher. I have an artistic talent. So, I guess you've probably been to the Louvre, being from France and all."

"I go there quite often. It is beautiful. Maybe you could visit France with me next spring break!" exclaimed Étoile.

Fletcher's eyes were beaming with joy when he cried, "I would love that!"

**Étoile's POV**

So far, everyone was being pretty nice, except for that folle principal she had met when she first arrived. It is so hard to speak this fichu language. She had been putting French words in along with the American words all day. English is so illogical. Well, at least she could get away with a few cuss words without trouble here in America.

**A/N: So that's the end of the first chapter of my first fanfiction.**


	2. Le Regard de Mort

**Elle A Tout Ce Que Nous Avons**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own A.N.T. Farm.**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long. I blame the French for making their language so unlike English that I have to study for French class. For now on, Etoile's name will no longer have an accent aigu in it. It was just too hard to put in. Also, I change the rating because fichu has multiple translations, besides darned.**

**Etoile's POV**

It was a lovely day in this strange and entertaining country. It was the second day of school. She had had an interesting first day of school and was ready as ever for today. She all ready had three new friends and had her eye on a cute, artistic, American boy. Today, she was thinking of wearing something more Américaine. She decided on a simple pair of shorts and a shirt with an American singer she enjoyed by the name of Taylor Swift on the front. She put her delicate brown hair into a high ponytail and grabbed her sheet music as she rushed out the door.

**Chyna's POV**

Outside it was quite beautiful today. She was ready for another interesting day at her favorite high school. Yesterday, she had met an interesting foreign girl. She had made a new friend and seemed ready to become closer to Etoile today. Today, she was wearing a simple pair of shorts and a shirt with one of the greatest country singers of all time, Taylor Swift on the front. She threw her hair into a high ponytail, grabbed her sheet music, and rushed to the bus.

**Etoile's POV**

Etoile was discussing the history of Bach, her favorite classical composer, with Olive and Fletcher when Chyna entered the room. She was shocked to find that Chyna had the exact same shirt as her. That was pretty cool. They were like twins. Chyna however was not as pleased.

**Chyna's POV**

Chyna was prepared to amaze her fellow ANTs with her fabulous new outfit. Her jaw dropped lower than a rock down the Grande Canyon when she found that Etoile was wearing the same outfit. How was it that out of everyone in the room, the one person who wasn't even from the same country as Taylor Swift happened to be wearing that shirt? Chyna decided it was just an outfit. It wasn't as if Etoile had a crush on Fletcher, the boy Chyna liked from the day she met him or anything. If that was so, then she might be the first one to rip Etoile's throat out.

**Etoile's POV**

At first, Etoile was very concerned. She hated to make people angry or disappointed. When Chyna's frown dissolved into a huge smile, she felt better. Chyna then started speaking about how she was going to be the best instrumentalist of our generation, and the way it was going, she probably would be. Chyna had a beautiful voice and was great on any instrument. Maybe Etoile could be the greatest foreign singer of her generation. Etoile really wasn't listening to Chyna though. She was starring into the big bleue eyes of the attractif garçon next to her. She could stare at him all day. He was drôles, gentil, intelligente, artistique de… She could go on all day. Suddenly, she noticed everyone had stopped talking, and had started starring at her. Worst of all, Chyna was giving her the Si-j'avais-la-vision-au-laser-comme-un-des-talents-naturels-évolués-vous-seriez-mort-sur- le-plancher- dès-maintenant éblouissement.

**A/N: End of Chapter Two! Yah! Just so you know, so you don't spend hours trying to find out what "Si-j'avais-la-vision-au-laser-comme-un-des-talents-naturels-évolués-vous-seriez-mort-sur- le-plancher- dès-maintenant éblouissement" means, it means "If-I-had-laser-vision-as-my-advanced-natural talent-you-would-be-dead-on-the-floor-right-now glare". Also, I recommend trying to translate these on Google Translate because Bing always gets it wrong. Adieu!**


	3. Imaginaires Laser Vision

**Elle a Tout Ce Que Nous Avons**

**Summary: When a new girl starts school at Webster High, she doesn't get the best reactions from Chyna and Olive.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own A.N.T. Farm, and you probably don't either so HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I don't know why I'm laughing at you if I don't own it either.**

**Little Voice in My Mind That Make Good Decisions: **That really is mean Madamgirl.

**Little Voice Outside of My Head That Makes Bad Decisions: **Your mean too! You aren't even respectful enough to call her by her real name!

**Little Voice in My Mind That Make Good Decisions: **Yes, but then any creeper out there would know who to look for in one of the fifty states.

**Little Voice Outside of My Head That Makes Bad Decisions: **Yes, but I know about a dozen people with her name that live a maximum distance in miles equivalent to the number of digits in a number that is a homophone for "a type of pastry often used by clowns" from my house.

**Little Voice in My Mind That Make Good Decisions: **That makes no sense. Plus my mom is friends with a clown and she never uses pie.

**Little Voice Outside of My Head That Makes Bad Decisions: **So…

**Little Voice in My Mind That Make Good Decisions: **So what? Were you going to say that we should really continue the story that you were to lazy to work on? Huh? Huh?

**Little Voice Outside of My Head That Makes Bad Decisions: **_Curls Up in a Ball in the Corner_

**Regular Madamgirl: **O.K. or as they say in French, "O.K."

**Little Voice in My Mind That Make Good Decisions: **That is the exact same thing!

**Regular Madamgirl: **Really harsh. ON TO THE STORY!

**Last Time on **_**Elle a Tout Ce Que Nous Avons: **_

**Etoile's POV:**

She was starring into the big bleue eyes of the attractif garçon next to her. She could stare at him all day. He was drôles, gentil, intelligent, artistique de… She could go on all day. Suddenly, she noticed everyone had stopped talking, and had started starring at her. Worst of all, Chyna was giving her the Si-j'avais-la-vision-au-laser-comme-un-des-talents-naturels-évolués-vous-seriez-mort-sur- le-plancher- dès-maintenant éblouissement.

**This Week's Episode: **_S'il Vous Plaît Ne Laissez Chyna's Tuent Moi Avec Elle Imaginaires Laser Vision_

**Etoile's POV**

Everyone was staring at her. She thought she was about to brûlent jusqu'à comme une sorcière sur le bûcher. She was faible. Suddenly, everything went noire.

**Fletcher's POV**

A few moments ago I had noticed that Etoile was staring at me. Then, it seemed like Chyna was going to annihilate Etoile. Then, Etoile passes out and Chyna seemed really belligerent. It seemed like it all happened in a second. I was really confused.

**Chyna's POV**

So. A moment ago, I noticed that Etoile was staring at Fletcher. Then, I think I may have had laser vision for a second. Then, Etoile passed out cold on the floor. I thought about stabbing her while she was out with a pencil, but then realized that was just cruel. Then, Fletcher seemed veritably confused.

**Gibson's POV**

I came into the room after a long game of Gibsonary with an frozen orange fruit pop to find a French exchange student taking a nap on the ground.

**Etoile's POV**

I woke up in the infirmerie and the memories started flowing back. I remembered how Fletcher had seemed so séduisant and Chyna had seemed so meurtrier. Qu'avais-je fait quelque chose de mal? Si j'avais insulté la culture de Chyna? Je n'ai rien fait

Je l'avais admiré tout au plus. Je ne pouvais pas prendre plus. I began to cri. Plus, that was when the cruelle jeune fille talentueuse and her deux amis came into the room.

**Chyna's POV**

Fletcher, Olive, and I decided it was the right thing to go and make sure Etoile was alright. We were all silent on the way there. We were so so so… surprised at what we found when we go there. Etoile was crying. Why was Etoile crying? She was attractive, smart, talented, and she had Fletcher falling for her.

**Etoile's POV**

When she had move here from Paris, she was hoping she could make one good friend. She wouldn't be surprised if everyone hated her. She was a rude foreign girl who had no clue how to make anyone happy. It was the exact same way in France. When the opportunity had come for her to join the ANT program, she couldn't be happier. No more abuse from her cruel classmates. She felt like a waste of precious air. All of her old classmates had a good reason to bully her. Suddenly. Everything she was worrying about had disappeared. Fletcher was kissing her.

**Fletcher's POV**

Etoile seemed so hurt. He decided to do what he decided was best and pressed his lips to Etoile's. After a few seconds, he and Etoile stopped kissing and Fletcher heard Chyna running off. Fletcher ran after her.

**Chyna's POV**

Chyna could not believe her eyes. The love of her life was kissing her enemy. Chyna ran through the door, through, the halls, and outside. She could hear Fletcher chasing after her, but she didn't care. She would rather be anywhere in the world than Webster High. She ran to the park and sat down on a bench.

**Fletcher's POV**

I was running after Chyna as fast as I could. She was my best friend, the former love of my life, one of the best girls in my life. I'd be nowhere without her. I shouted for Chyna with all of my life and traced her to a bench in the park.

"Chyna, Why are you upset?" I said.

"You love Etoile," replied Chyna.

"Why is it wrong for me to love Etoile?" I asked.

"Because I love you!" shouted Chyna.

I then asked her, "Didn't you adore Nigel, the British genius?"

"Yah but… I don't know. Maybe I loved you so much as a friend, I made myself believe that I was the only person who could ever love you that much. And because of that, I made a monster of myself and made it impossible for you to find someone who really loved you," stated Chyna.

Chyna had trouble saying it, but brought herself to say, "Even though you have a girlfriend, and I almost ruined your life and hurt Etoile, I hope we can still be friends, and I hope Etoile can forgive me as well."

"I may be able to forgive you with ease, but I'm not so sure about Etoile." I stated.

Suddenly, Etoile ran to Chyna. She stated, "You may not believe this, but I completely admire you. I have admired you since the day I met you. I would love to be your friend.

**No POV**

From that day forward, Chyna and her group of trois was a group of quatre.

**A/N:**

*me sitting in my living room holding a bubble pipe*

Hello. My name is Madamgirl. You may know me as the author of _Elle a Tout Ce Que Nous Avons_, also known as _She Has Everything We Have_, and _Étoile. _I recently finished my first short story and I hope you liked it. I would like to dedicate this author's note to anyone who has read my story including: Pottergirl1, clobbz, and bestgyrl. You guys rock for sitting through my pathétique story written with a pathétique translator at 10 o'clock at night on weeknights. Thank you! Merci! ¡Gracias! ありがとう！Danke!


End file.
